


Tu hériteras du monde

by Garanguay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Concours, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cute, Cute Kids, Espoir, Future, Grand-mére, Hope, Next Generation, Plot Twists, Representation, amour, métro parisien, petite-fille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanguay/pseuds/Garanguay
Summary: "Alors, petite, c’est toi le futur ?Le concept fait chair, te voilà : tu es l’avenir de notre espèce et avec toi, de notre planète. Tu es née, petite, il y a quatre ans. Fripée, petite, futile poussière à l’échelle d’un univers ou même d’une ville mais dans mes bras, petite, tu étais de toutes bien la plus belle des horribles bébés."





	Tu hériteras du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle écrite en moins d'une heure pour le concours Edilivre 2017 sur le thème du Futur.

Alors, petite, c’est toi le futur ?   
Le concept fait chair, te voilà : tu es l’avenir de notre espèce et avec toi, de notre planète. Tu es née, petite, il y a quatre ans. Fripée, petite, futile poussière à l’échelle d’un univers ou même d’une ville mais dans mes bras, petite, tu étais de toutes bien la plus belle des horribles bébés. Trois kilos cinq d’espoir et aujourd’hui, petite, contre mes jambes, tu tiens debout.   
Tu trépignes et brailles et piailles et dieu merci, je ne suis que ta grand-mère. Je n’aurai pas à te supporter ce soir. J’ai le privilège des après-midi à deux et des caresses, des tendresses, des cadeaux, des escapades enchantées que les mères n’ont plus l’énergie de prodiguer. J’ai le droit : si tu savais comme j’ai galéré à élever ta mère ! Et voilà qu’elle t’offre à moi, petite : tes mèches cotonneuses, tes joues tendres, tes yeux si sombres, si humides qu’on croit y voir l’univers, tes ongles pâles, comme des coquillages. On m’envie, petite. Dans notre wagon, tous te fixent. Que tu es jolie : il n’y a bien que ton immonde robe rose bonbon pour atténuer ce glorieux tableau. A quoi pensaient tes parents en t’enfilant ça ? S’ils continuent à t’habiller ainsi, tu vas te faire massacrer dès la maternelle.   
\- Tenez, madame, prenez mon siège.  
\- Merci. Viens chérie, viens sur mes genoux.   
Ils disent que les enfants sont l’avenir de ce monde. Mieux que les politiques conjoncturelles, mieux que le progrès technologique, mieux que les bâtiments que l’on élève, mieux que les graines que l’on sème : des enfants. Ah ouais ? Es-tu vraiment si précieuse, petite ? Tu insistes pour te lover conte moi et tes cheveux crépus s’étalent en une chaude corolle contre mon ventre, vienne chatouiller ma peau. Je te houspille pour la forme mais je te souris et tu me souris en réponse.   
\- Ah non, pas encore !  
\- Chers passagers, nous vous informons que, suite à un problème technique, nous…  
\- Ils font chier !  
Notre métro prend du retard mais ce n’est pas grave : nous n’avons pas encore - ou plus - l’âge d’être pressées. La foule tout autour, poisseuse de pollution et de tabac, pue, sue, presse. Ca t’effraie, petite : tu ne connaissais avant que l’intimité du foyer et tes quelques proches. J’en suis. Je suis mamie. Juste mamie. Tu ne connais même pas mon prénom mais ça me suffit. Je ne suis que ta mamie : le reste, mon passé, mes problèmes, ma fatigue, rien. A ton âge, petite, je ne savais rien du monde. Je n’avais pour fenêtres sur lui que les écrans, les pubs, les films mais de l’extérieur, j’avais juste peur. Tu as peur, toi aussi mais avec moi, tu prends le métro et tu ne pleures même plus. Tu t’uses au pire. C’est bien, petite, car le futur n’est pas tendre. Tu vivras dans un monde où je ne suis pas née. Tu te moqueras de mon inadaptation, m’aideras en gloussant gentiment, ne comprendras pas qu’en mon monde, tu aurais été tout aussi paumée.   
\- C’est votre fille ? s’amuse notre voisin.  
\- Non, c’est celle de ma fille, je ris en réponse.  
\- Vous faites jeunes ! s’exclame-t-on.  
C’est ça, cause toujours. Je te souris mais je te sais menteur. C’est un compliment, une tendresse qu’on réserve aux plus vieilles. Ils nous voient, petite, et ils se disent qu’avec ta naissance, c’est la mort qui s’est rapprochée de moi. Je suis vieille déjà. Un jour, je mourrai et toi, tu devras continuer à vivre. Tu recevras la nouvelle et tu devras continuer ta journée. Les humains ont fait de même pendant des millénaires alors ce sera ton tour. Tu déposeras des fleurs sur ma tombe. Tu pleureras à mon enterrement et après, je l’espère. Mon décès creusera dans ton ventre un vilain trou de tristesse mais d’autres joies viendront le remplir et je l’espère, d’autres enfants. Ne t’inquiète pas tout de suite pour moi, petite. Mon corps a encore de la ressource. J’ai d’honorables décennies devant moi et maintenant que me voilà veuve, il faudrait être folle pour ne pas en profiter. J’ai trop sacrifié, petite, pour rester au foyer. Je veux agoniser glorieuse. Je veux envoyer foutre les infirmiers qui me parleront comme à un enfant, les médecins qui refuseront de m’expliquer ce dont je meurs, les aides-soignants qui me croiront déjà sénile - de toute façon, je serai déjà sourde. Tu incarnes le futur, comme je l’ai incarné en mon temps.  
\- Si tu savais, je te murmure entre deux baisers tendres.  
Tes joues se plissent de contentement. Tu ne me ressembles pas. J’étais plus sèche, plus nerveuse : avant, tout n’était pas aussi aisé. A toi, on promet enfin du meilleur. A moi, on jurait la fin du monde.   
\- Suis fatiguée, tu m’avoues.  
Tant mieux. Tu feras moins chier tes parents ce soir. Tu n’as conscience de ta force et de ton énergie, petite. Moi, je dormirai tranquille, seule - ou qui sait ? Je suis de ces seniors actifs, qui refusent l’ennui et grattent encore un peu de joie. Ils me pensent morte, petite, à te voir sur mes genoux. Ils ne savent pas que même les vieilles ont encore un futur. Et ce futur, c’est aussi un peu toi : maladroite, pleurnicheuse, fragile, toute petite fille. Dans le métro, tu te mets soudain à brailler, c’est trop long et on me hait : plus tard, tu seras comme eux. Direction ailleurs et pas le temps pour des enfants crevés eux aussi. Je me fiche de leurs condamnations, des soupirs agacés. J’observe les tunnels au dehors, la poussière, la vitesse de notre wagon. On rentre bientôt, je retournerai à mon monde et toi, au tien. Tu es le futur de ce monde : le mien est compté mais encore vibrant.   
\- On arrive bientôt ?  
Dans vingt ans, ils l’ont promis, on pourra à nouveau respirer dehors.


End file.
